User blog:XxGunSlingerXx/Chapter 6 -The Padre and The Amigo
'Jonah woke up to a very normal day in Chupporsa. Workers working, children playing, and the rebels on guard. Jonah went to the saloon to meet with Alezandro. He saw 6 rebels with him. He sat down and Alezandro laid out a map. He pointed to The Mexican Border. He said that militaries were taking over this part of the world. They needed to make sure The Military didn't own the border. The Military would kill Americans coming over unless they assisted the military. Jonah knew how to get into America without crossing the bridge. A man named Irish could hep them he said. He has a raft he could sail us across on. Rebels from the new Fort Mercer would be waiting. He said about 45 pluus our 8 could certainly take the military out. So they went down a hill to greet Irish. There was another man named West Dickens their to assist them in their journey.West dickens brought some rafts to get Jonah and Alezandro across peacefully. They dressed as wounded men. West Dickens was a doctor, the military would surely fall for it. West Dickens and Irish painted their shirts red. They were placed on rafts, and West Dickens pretended to care for them. Irish pulled the raft over into America. The Mexican Military just watched normally. They were setting up explosives. Irish signalled the rebels to charge. They charged burning the explosives. The military was in shock. The rebels killed all reinforcments, andheld the bridge. The military sent reinforcments all night long. They finally surendered that territory. There were only a few more territories that the army owned. The next day the took to the mountains. There were a few places where the placed snipers to camp and live. They built shelters and deilivered food. Jonah spent 2 more normal years in Mexiico. The Revoloution fell. It was the year 1914. The revoloution was coming to an end. Atleast thats what the thought. Jonah had contributed a lot to this country. Reyes gave him the rank of Colonel. Cl. Redson was his name in Mexico. He lived in Mexico until 1918 two years before it ended. He went on ONE MORE MISSION. He had to take out the man who killed Jose. His name LG. Hernandez. He went to the village of Chupporsa and found him playing cards. Jonah walked in and shot a waitor who was polishing his gun. Jonah fired at some soldiers. Hernandez ran out the back. He has an escape route waiting. Jonah said that Alezandro and the men should take out the military, he said he would go after Hernandez. He climbed over the wall and sprinted at top speed. He felt the wind, he felt the bloody in his vains rushing, heart pounding. They ran for 4 minutes. Jonah finally got to Hernandez and tackled him through some barrles. Jonah took a knife and raised it. He stabbed him in the neck. He left it in. Hernandez had killed his best friend. He said he deserved to die. Jose was considered a father to Jonah. Taught him, feed him, saved him more then once. Alezandro and the rebels won the battle AGAIN in Chupporsa. Jonah had to go back to America. He had responsibilities, and grudges. He headed back to America. Wil he ever see Alezandro again, will he ever be back in Mexico?! Find out in Chapter 7 - ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts